


Gift Giving

by liquidcourage



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 21:30:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20021341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liquidcourage/pseuds/liquidcourage
Summary: "This is the worst gift we've ever received."





	Gift Giving

"GIR! Come here!" Zim demands, fiddling with the  _ mega death ray  _ he's made. 

GIR looks up from his rubber piggy with a start. "Yes, my master!" He patters over to Zim's side and salutes. 

"GIR, I have a mission for you!" Zim declares, clenching his fist.

"A mission?" GIR tilts his head to the side. 

"Yes, GIR, a  _ mission _ . I need you to fetch the wrapping papers and wrap this death ray up! I have made the perfect gift to give to the Tallest to remind them of the usefulness of Zim!" Zim nods, looking very satisfied with himself. 

GIR giggles madly and runs off. Zim nods again, pleased and walks over to the elevator to go up to the upper levels of the base. After several minutes, GIR returns and throws the rubber piggy in a box and skips off, appearing to have forgotten about the death ray or wrapping papers altogether. 

Zim returns a few hours later, humming and appearing very satisfied with himself. He picks up the box and walks back out of the room, never noticing the death ray still on the table.

* * *

Later, on the Massive, the Tallest receive a package from Planet Earth. 

Upon opening the package, they find a single rubber piggy. Purple picks it up and lets it dangle between his claws.

"This is the worst gift we've ever received," Red says decisively. Purple nods in agreement, dropping the toy. 

**Author's Note:**

> inspo from [here](https://ezwriting.tumblr.com/post/186497177021/1435)
> 
> find me on [tumblr!](https://ezwriting.tumblr.com/)


End file.
